Ouch!
by anxo da noite
Summary: After an incident with the Baka-gun, Hotaru's fleeing, Mikan's bleeding, and Natsume's bloods boiling. But maybe love will blossom in painfull circumstances. One-shot! summary has been changed. Edited!


**_Summary: Everyone knows that how your hit is the difference between a bruise and a broken bone. One-shot!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: as much as i wish (hope...pray...beg...) the masterpiece Gakuen Alice is (sadly) not mine._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Seated in his desk at the back of the classroom, Natsume heard the creak of the classroom door. When he heard the loud yell of a certain pigtailed girl as she greeted her friends good morning, his heart fluttered in his chest. Mikan was here. As she went through her everyday routine, Natsume awaited the loud <em>thwack<em>, that came from the idiotic brunette hitting the wall after being shot with the Baka Gun by her-supposedly-best friend, the Ice Queen herself, Imai Hotaru. Natsume figured that the girl would learn sooner or later that she was probably never going to land a hug on Hotaru and that being shot into a wall every morning was actually quite painful and that she definately didn't need to lose the brain cells. If not, then a couple more hits might knock some sense into her.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she threw herself at the raven haired inventor. BAKA BAKA BAKA! CRACK! Confused, Natsume looked up wondering where the loud crack had come from when people started to gasp and some girls actually fainted (the sissies) as they stared at Mikan as she slowly pushed herself up off the floor.

"Oww!" Mikan whimpered as she gently touched her now slightly crooked nose as blood ran out and fell on her uniform. Natsume's blood boiled. He watched Mikan's tears roll down her face, and she slowly started to sob from the pain. Plainly focused on buring Imai into a crisp, Natsume stood up and marched across the room.

"Natsume, you can deal with Imai later but right now Mikan really needs to go to the Infirmary." Ruka quickly said. Natsume paused and after a moment gave an irritated grunt as continued walking but headed toward the brunette sobbing on the floor, picked her up and carried her out of the classroom.

"Quit crying Polka-dots. Your getting your blubbering mess all over my shirt." He said trying to get her to stop her heart breaking tears. He hated to see her crying and crying cause she was in pain was worse. He promised himself he was going to burn Hotaru's Baka Gun as soon as possible.

"Nat-Natsume you pervert. Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked while trying to control her sobs.

"The infirmary baka. Your nose is broken." He replied. It was quite for a moment and then Mikan quietly said "Thank you for helping me."

"Tch. I didn't want your gross blood all over the floor. Who knows what kind of germs you have." He remarked while trying to hide his slightly pink cheeks.

"Jerk Natsume!" Mikan retorted. Natsume just smirked as he knocked on the door to the Infirmary.

-;-

"Polka-dots open the door before I burn it down!" Natsume had been trying to get Mikan out of her room for over an hour now and his patience was running thin as the door continued to stay locked. "Why wont she open the freakin' door?" Natsume thought to himself. After he dropped off Mikan at the hospital, he had gone off to hunt down Hotaru, who flew off on her duck scooter. 'Stupid Imai, stupid inventions, I should burn them all' Natsume thought. "Open the door, Mikan." He said exhasperated. Then quietly added a quick "Please." after making sure that no one would overhear him.

The door cracked open slightly. "What do you want Natsume?" Mikan asked warily. 'Finally!' Natsume thought with relief. "Why are you hiding in your room Polka? Aren't you ready to go throw yourself at Imai yet?" As he finished his sentence the door flew open wider to reveal an angry Mikan with a very unattractive, large white bandage covering her nose. "Pervert! I'm not leaving this room! Not with this.. This THING on my face!" She screamed before starting to slam the door only to have Natsume shove it open again.

"What's wrong with it?" Natsume asked. "It looks stupid and Permy is going to laugh at me for forever because of it." Mikan pouted.

"So you won't come out because your afraid people will laugh at it?" He asked incredulously. She kept him pounding at her door for over an hour because she was afraid of what people would think of a BANDAGE!

"No!.. Yea.. Kind of. I just really hate this thing and it makes my nose itch which makes me want to scratch it, which makes my nose hurt even more. Im just irritated and annoyed and I don't want to deal with Permy telling me how stupid I look with a big bandage on my face." She replied. Natsume smirked and took a step closer to her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I think you look cute in it Polka dots" before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, and pressing his lips to hers. After a few seconds he pulled away with a smug smile on his face.

"Pervert." Mikan whispered blushing madly but she stepped out of her room anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I FINALLY got around to editing this story! I know! I'm as amazed as you are:) So, is this better? In my opinion, Yes. Its much better. More... Natsume-ish than the last copy where he was a big mushhhhh balllll insideXD Tell me how you like it! And please, feel free to point out any mistakes or anything you feel isn't quite right yet! Happy Reading! P.S. Is that how you spell exhasperated? I wasn't quite sure... Oh! and check out my profile for info on some stories i might be writing!:)**

**~anxo da noite^-^**


End file.
